Sleep no More Improved version
by Anthiena
Summary: 2D has had a problem since waking from his coma and it goes too far. One shot. Rated for pillpopping, language. Murdoc, and several references to the bedroom boogie.


Sleep no More (Improved)

Rated for language, use references to sex and adult situations. Inspired by a true event, though it only has one thing in common with this story: Somebody ODs... now with better spelling and changed formatting!

Gorillaz and the associated characters are owned by Gorillaz Partnership-only the plot is mine and it is actually probable! Let me duck for cover here… Enjoy! Is in 2D's POV.

–Cassie

Was it early or was it late? Did it matter? I have insomnia really bad, so I don't really want to think about the difference. My head hurts and I don't want to get up yet so I pop a pill dry. It'll longer to work but I need it and I feel lazy. I try to sleep a little longer and I actually drift off for a while so I felt a little better when I woke up but my head still hurt. I popped another pill, still feeling horrid.

I got upstairs to the studio kitchen where Murdoc was already livid and in a foul mood. It was mainly because for once, I had gotten up later than he had. "You nancy…" He started throwing a fit like a right three year old but had a good time of it.

Everybody ignored him; we all knew that he just did it for both attention and for the bloody hell of it. All it gave me was a worst headache and I popped another pill, feeling a migraine coming on. I sighed but I didn't think much of it.

Groupies invaded Kong Studios a little sooner than usual; of course, any excuse for a party is a good one and one got started indeed with plenty of loud music. I took five pills before it was over and I took a fan with me to my room. She was quieter than the others and it was nice sleeping with her, even if we didn't get much sleep done; I think we did it five times, it was mad.

She slept beside me, exausted and I downed another pill before falling asleep myeslf, also being exausted. I didn't dream and I woke up, my head pounding and hurting like bloody hell. I swallowed another pill and the girl next to me woke up, smiled and then started kissing me. It was mad once again. She didn't complain or cry when she left and I was thinking about maybe inviting her over again sometime. I took another pill not soon after she left. I started feeling a bit funny-almost like I was tired...

...which is strange. I should have said something, but it seemed like such a bother. "Are you alright, 2D-sama?" Noodle asked me.

"I'm alright. Just feelin' a bit out of sorts, that's all." I shrugged.

"Hey face-ache, you're being more scatterbrained than usual. Have been getting into some bad acid or sommat?" Murdoc glanced at me, the same usual scowl on his mug.

" I haven't been to a rave in a long time and neither have you." I replied, opening my little bottle and shaking out a pill. He didn't bother asking me how I knew.

"How many of those have you had today, Stu?" Russel looked at me seriously.

"Of what?" I was distracted as I drank it down with a glass of water.

"Of those pills." I put the glass back.

"What pills?" Tired, I was so tired.

"The ones you just took!" He was exasperated.

"I dunno." I stretched out and yawned. "Not enough; my head still hurts."

He glared like he wanted to strangle me again. That had hurt the first time and hadn't been fun at all, yet for some reason, Murdoc still thought it was hilarious. I think I'm the only one who doesn't think it was funny. I took a couple of steps backwards, just to be sure about being out of his reach.

Murdoc then started a stupid argument over something unimportant, I didn't pay attention. It was normal, everyday sh!t that didn't matter. Noodle asked me something about it and I wanted to answer but instead, I pitched forward and I couldn't do anything.. I heard her calling to me and then start screaming.

"Ah, Christ..." Murdoc swore and shook me. "Wake up, you bloody-" he tried slapping me but I still couldn't move.

Russel pried the pill bottle from my hand and looked at the label. "We have to get him to a hospital, Murdoc; he took way too many of these things."

"They're just-" he snatched the bottle from Russel and he shouted, almost screamed. "YOU-!" He proceeded to call me a number of unlikely things and punched me in the face.

"This isn't gonna help, Murdoc! He'll die if we don't get him to a hospital!"

"Only Elvis and The Doors kept their image after their singers ODed. Let's go, funface! You'll have to pick him up; even his skinny arse is too heavy for me to carry." He complained to Russel.

I didn't say anything of course as Russel carried me to the Geep. I blacked out, too dazed to hear or if I heard, it didn't make any sense to me. I didn't feel any pain either, so that was nice.

-at least until I woke up, anyway. Something had been stuck down my fucking throat, my head hurt like it had had after I woke up from my coma in front of Murdoc's Astara and it felt like I had a number of hot, sharp things in my stomach. I wanted to scream very loudly but I only whimpered in a thin, weak voice. Lovely, I couldn't speak-could I move?

I held my hands in front of my face and they shook a bit. I pulled out the tube and I gagged painfully and dry-heaved. Not at all pleasant. I pressed the call button for the nurse. "Oh, you're awake, Mr. Tusspot. Your friends were rather worried about you."

"How long was I out?" I wheezed, clutching at my throat in pain.

"Nearly a month-it's been twenty-three days." She replied.

"Oh, alright then." I whispered, my throat on fire.

I lay back, unable and unwilling to do anything besides that. I was in misery. It wasn't long before a doctor came to see me. "You were about to be pronounced twice-not once but twice-but your chum with a foul mouth insisted that we keep trying. You are a very lucky man, Stuart Tusspot. The medicine you overdosed on was twice as powerful as it was supposed to be. Did you get that bottle off the internet?"

"Yes."

"That's really dangerous. The quality of those medicines are rarely inforced. You could have died!"

"Pity." I shrugged, wincing with the pain.

He looked at me with wide, critical eyes. "Bloody hell, do you even care if you die?"

"Not overmuch." I told him in a barely audible whisper.

He checked me over, telling me that he'd get something for my throat. I watched the telly for a while, bored out of my skull and unable to focus on it or anything else for long. It was bloody horrid and I wished a bit that I had died but that was just me pissing and moaning; I was in _pain_...

I still couldn't talk when Noodle, Muds and Russel got there. Noodle gave me a tight hug and cried on my shoulder in Japanese and I couldn't really understand her. "You owe me, you bloody-" Murdoc was interrupted by Russel.

"It's nice to see you awake again, 2D." Russel looked sincerely relieved but was still upset.

It went on this was for a while and it was almost as boring as before they came. Murdoc calmed down and began hitting on the nurse, grinning like an idiot but the nurse ate it up. While Russel and Noodle went out for tea, Murdoc had his way with the nurse in the toilets joined to my room while I pretended to sleep. I heard them very well.

I didn't say anything-Murdoc banging girls he didn't know was as natural as getting struck by lightening. What do I care? I wasn't really in a good mood when they came out and the woman was quite embarrassed when she realized that I had been awake the whole time. Murdoc just kept on smiling.

I stayed in the hospital for a few more days before they let me go home. I had my way with a doctor lady on night who was very curious about my scars and it was fun, but it's not something I'd like to repeat; she had some very unusual things that she wanted to do but I don't really remember what they were.

I came home and nothing had changed but the date on the calendar so I hadn't really missed anything. I invited that quiet fan girl back to Kong, my voice was back to normal and my throat didn't bother me anymore. I lit up a fag and sighed unable to sleep, even after screwing that groupie. My head hurt again and I popped a pill, remembering being able to sleep well as a kid and thinking about Noodle, wondering if she could sleep good.

I don't sleep no more-at least not decently like when I was a kid. I'm still living and so...

...I guess...

...I sleep no more.


End file.
